Drive
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Dean and Seth are driving to the next town but Dean is bored. He comes up with a solution to this boredom. Another request for KatelynnBB. M/M, PWP, Oneshot


**Drive**

**Rating: **M

**Summary: ****Dean and Seth are driving to the next town but Dean is bored. He comes up with a solution to this boredom.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

**A/N:** this is another request fic for KatelynnBB – hope you like it!

Dean Ambrose was bored. It was the middle of the night and he was stuck in the passenger seat of the car for at least another few hours yet with absolutely nothing to do. His blue eyes were staring out of the passenger side window, watching the lights of passing cars flash at them from the opposite direction. He glanced over to the driver's seat and saw Seth's brown eyes focused completely on the dark road in front of him while his fingers tapped along to the song that was playing through the car's CD player. He smirked as he watched Seth's hands start to smack harder at the steering wheel in time with the fast drum beat

Dean didn't know the name of the band whose lyrics were blaring through the otherwise silent car. This type of music wasn't really his thing anyway. He didn't like the fast paced rhythm of the drums or the melodic riffs the guitars played out underneath the lyrics that were screamed rather than sang. It wasn't that he didn't like music. He just preferred the deeper, harder sound of a strong bass line accentuated by the pounding of the drums and the heavy, drop-d tuned guitars, shredding out a solo mid-way through the song before launching right back into the intense, heavy sounds. He tried to listen to the music that Seth liked but at the end of the day, he knew he just didn't like any of the screamo, emo, post-hardcore shit that the younger man was into. Give him metal any day.

He was about to reach for his phone in his pocket when he realized that the only person who ever called him or texted him was sitting right next to him. He instead reached for the volume knob on the CD player, twisting it to the left and turning the song down. He had his eyes locked on Seth and watched as the younger man glanced over at him with a curious look. "I'm bored Seth." He announced to the younger man.

"What do you expect me to do about it? We still have another couple of hours until we get to the next town." Seth said sharply, his eyes still focused on the road in front of them.

Dean's lips curled into a smirk. His left hand crept across the centre console and danced across Seth's denim clad thigh before landing right on his crotch. He pushed the heel of his hand into the crotch of Seth's jeans and rubbed it back and forth a few times. His blue eyes flicked up as he heard Seth let out a light moan. He could feel Seth's cock growing through the thick material already. He moved his hand to quickly undo the button and fly on the tight, black skinny leg jeans. He was thankful that for once Seth hadn't worn one of his belts with the buckle of a band he'd never heard of sitting right in the middle.

Once his long fingers had undone the jeans, he pushed his hand inside of the denim prison. He easily slid inside of Seth's skimpy, black briefs and wrapped his hand around the half-hard cock that was more than accepting for Dean to touch it. He grinned as he squeezed his long fingers around the base, another soft moan leaving Seth's mouth as his cock grew harder. "Seth." Dean groaned as he started moving his hand slowly up and down the thick, tanned cock. "Remember last night how _hard_ you were for me? How _desperate_ you were for my cock?"

Seth's fingers were gripping at the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were starting to turn white. "Fuck Dean, I'm driving."

"So?" Dean was grinning at him now. His hand was moving just that little bit quicker on Seth and he see in the younger man's face just how much that was affecting him. "It felt good though, didn't it Seth? Having my cock shoved so far up inside you you could taste in the back of your throat?"

Seth let out a whimper that time, his hips bucking up into Dean's closed fist. Dean knew exactly what to do to get him going. "_Dean_."

Dean leant over the centre console, his grin so large that it was almost vertical. He pressed a soft kiss on the side of Seth's bearded face, his blue eyes flicking down Seth's body to see his muscles in his arms flexing hard, trying to remain calm and focused on the dark, almost empty road in front of them. His hand was still pumping Seth's cock at the same rate, his fingers squeezing the swollen head every time he jerked his hand up making the younger man's breath hitch. He moved his mouth right up to Seth's right ear and licked a long, flat stripe along the shell. "Do you know what I want to do Seth?"

Seth's hips bucked up involuntarily into Dean's hand as the words that were whispered directly into his ear sent shivers down his spine. "What?"

"I want to blow you." Dean's voice was low and full of lust as he licked along Seth's ear once more, his teeth tugging at the lobe. "Right here in this fuckin' car while you're trying to drive. Do you want that Seth? Would you _like_ that?"

Seth let out a whine and bucked his hips up again. He definitely wanted it, there was no doubt in his mind at all. The only thing that was worrying him was that he might crash the car if his eyes slid shut for just a moment. He moaned again as he felt Dean's long, thick fingers squeeze the base of his cock.

"What do you _want_ Seth?" Dean's voice purred in his ear, his tongue tracing down the shell of the ear before licking it's own path along Seth's neck. "Do you _want_ me to wrap my lips around your hard cock? Do you _want_ to thrust your thick cock all the way up into my throat until I choke?" His fingers squeezed around Seth's erection every time he said the word 'want' making the younger man's hips thrust up each time. "Do you _want_ it Seth? Tell me you _want_ it?"

"Of course I want it Dean." Seth barely managed to get out after a few minutes of Dean's hand pumping his cock. "But what if I crash the car?"

"You wont." Dean answered quickly. He pulled his hand out of Seth's jeans and used both of his hands to shuffle Seth's tight-as skinny leg jeans a little further down his legs. Seth had to lift his ass for just a moment while his jeans were pulled mid-way down his strong thighs. Seth's ass had barely touched the seat when Dean's hand wrapped around the base of his cock, his hand eagerly running up and down the length. "Tell me how bad you _want_ it Seth."

Seth's hips thrust up again off of the chair, his fingers squeezing so tightly at the steering wheel that he was scared he was going to break it. His heart was beating so fast now and his chest was heaving as he tried to regulate his breathing. He knew that if he didn't calm down he was going to have a very difficult time focusing on the road. "C'mon Dean, just suck it."

Dean growled into his ear. "Tell me how bad you want it or I'm not gonna do it." His teeth tugged violently on Seth's ear lobe.

Seth moaned shamelessly, his hips powering up as he chanced a glance at the older man next to him. The older man's blue eyes were gleaming with lust, the headlights of cars passing them reflecting in those baby blues. "_Dean_." He panted. He could barely take the teasing anymore. "I _need_ you to wrap those fat lips around my cock and suck me. Suck me til I cum. Please _baby_."

Dean's eyebrow quirked up in surprise. Seth never used pet names unless he was really desperate. He pressed soft kisses all along Seth's neck before he repositioned himself to lie across the centre console, his broad chest digging into the padded plastic as he pushed his face right up to Seth's cock. He stilled his hand, letting his fingers wrap around the base of Seth's wonderful cock and squeezing slightly while his tongue slithered out from his mouth and lapped at the glistening pre cum that was already beginning to pool across the engorged head.

Seth let out an almost pained moan as he allowed the delicious sensation of Dean's wonderfully skilled tongue lick his cock. He tried to keep his eyes on the road but he couldn't help the way that his brown eyes flicked down the instant that Dean's lips wrapped around the head of his cock and sucked hard. He let out another moan, this one less pained, as he felt Dean's skilled mouth push all the way down his erection, stopping only when the older man's nose brushed against his pubic hair. Seth's eyes flicked up again, looking at the empty road, his hands still grasping the steering wheel as tight as ever as he heard Dean shuffling around onto to a more comfortable position on his knees, his legs pressing against the car door as he propped himself up. Seth let out a groan and pushed his hips up as the soft slurping sound of Dean's mouth working up and down his cock reached his ears.

Dean's mouth began moving quicker and quicker up and down Seth's cock, the head hitting the back of his throat every time he pushed down but Dean didn't mind. He was pretty damn good at sucking cock. He sucked his cheeks in harder, creating a tight vacuum around Seth's throbbing cock, only letting up every now and then as he pulled up and off to tongue the sensitive slit. He wished he could look up and see Seth's reaction but he could almost tell what the younger man was doing. He could hear the soft little moans and whimpers of his name that were falling from his lover's lips and knew that Seth definitely appreciated his skills.

He pulled his mouth off of Seth's cock for a moment, his right hand picking up the slack and pumping up and down the thick length, his fingers squeezed tightly around it. His mouth dived South and licked along Seth's heavy balls. He could see even in the darkness of the car just how full they were already. He popped one of Seth's testicles into his mouth and sucked hard. He felt Seth's body shudder with pleasure underneath him as he trailed his tongue along the outline of his younger lover's left testicle while his lips clamped down on it, sucking hard. His fist kept working quicker and rougher, not bothering with teasing anymore. He wanted Seth to get off.

His mouth pulled off the left testicle and moved to the right, repeating the same process. He could hear Seth's moans over the soft sound of the CD that was still playing. His lips clamped down on the other testicle, his mouth full as he heard soft whimpers and moans leaving the younger man's lips. He pulled his mouth off of Seth's other testicle and licked a long stripe across them before moving his mouth higher. He dragged his tongue along Seth's throbbing length, his hand squeezing the head while his tongue tried to catch up. He could feel Seth's body shuddering underneath him and it made his own cock throb painfully against his jeans.

Once his tongue reached the tip, he wrapped his lips around the swollen, almost salty tasting head and sucked hard. He heard Seth let out a loud moan and felt as the younger man tangled his hand deep into his hair, pushing his mouth down. He let out a groan of his own as he sucked the whole thick length down into his talented mouth, his tongue licking along the length the whole time. He tried to move his mouth up and down Seth's cock only to be held firmly where he was. He could feel the car swerving to the right hand side of the road and he panicked a little bit, fearing that Seth had lost control of the car for a moment until he felt the car slowly come to a stop and felt Seth's body relax just a little.

Seth pulled the car over to the side of the road. He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the dark, empty road when he was approaching orgasm. His fingers squeezed through Dean's hair and yanked the older man's head up. He moaned and thrust his hips up as he felt Dean's lips clamp down to suck hard on his already swollen head. He could feel his stomach muscles clenching already and he knew it was only a matter of time until he came. He relaxed his grip on the older man's head and allowed Dean to bob his head up and down his cock.

Seth's brown eyes slid shut as he leant back into the seat, his head pushing back hard into the black leather seats. He heard moan after moan of Dean's name leave his throat as the sensation of Dean's mouth sucking his cock so hard and so good started to overwhelm him. His hips continued to push up into Dean's mouth every time the older man's mouth slid down, a smirk growing on Seth's lips as he heard the other man groan every time. His eyes squeezed impossibly tighter shut as Dean's lips sucked him harder still, his tongue tracing all along his length making his stomach do back flip after back flip.

Dean pulled his mouth off of Seth's aching cock to lick at the head. He glanced up at the younger man and could tell that he was close. He could see the intense look on his face despite the fact that there was barely any light in the car. He had just wrapped his lips around the pink, sensitive head when he felt Seth's body shuddering into him.

"_DEAN_." Seth moaned loudly as he came. His body was shuddering, hips pumping up into Dean's willing mouth as the older man swallowed everything that he had to give. His eyes opened after a moment or two to look down at his lover just in time to watch Dean's mouth slide off his cock. "Fuck Dean." He moaned, his fingers curling through Dean's hair and pulling their mouths together, lips and tongues sliding together as collective moans left their forged mouths.

Dean pulled back from the kiss first and look at Seth in an almost needy way. "Get out of the car." He said simply. He opened his door and slid out into the cold, night air. He smirked widely when he heard the engine shut off. He didn't look over but could hear Seth moving from the other side of the car and pushed his own door shut with a soft snap.

He watched as Seth's body came around the other side of the car. His heart was hammering against his chest as he fiddled with his jeans, his long fingers easily sliding down to undo his belt, button and fly. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of his faded, dark blue jeans and pulled them down to sit mid-thigh along with his red boxer briefs. He heard Seth gasp and glanced up to see the younger man standing a few feet away from him, brown eyes wide as the younger man watched Dean loosely wrap a hand around his cock and stroke himself slowly. "See something you like Seth?" He grinned at the younger man.

Seth closed the gap between them and threaded his fingers through Dean's short hair and pulled their faces together once more. Seth's tongue swiped across Dean's bottom lip, the thick, pink muscle forcing it's way through Dean's pursed lips and exploring the older man's hot, wet mouth. Seth groaned, letting his eyes slide shut as his tongue worked inside of Dean's mouth. He pushed his body as close to the older man as he could, a groan leaving his throat when he felt one of Dean's hands roughly grope at his ass and pull their bodies closer together.

Seth's hips began working of their own accord, his denim clad crotch desperately rubbing against the back of Dean's hand that was still wrapped around his cock. He moaned hard into the kiss, his cock growing once more. He knew why Dean wanted him outside of the car and he was more than willing to give it to him. His heart thrummed excitedly against his chest as he thought about just what they would be doing. He pulled his mouth reluctantly away from Dean's and opened his brown eyes to see Dean already looking at him intensely.

"How do you want me?" Seth's voice was dripping with lust. He felt his cock throb against his jeans as he saw Dean's blue eyes widen and darken with need.

"You're actually going to let me do it?" Dean's deep voice purred. He moved his mouth against Seth's ear and traced his tongue along the shell making Seth shudder. He knew all of Seth's hot spots. "You're going to let me bend you over this damn car and fuck you?"

Seth's body jerked forward, their hips connecting violently. "You know I'll do whatever you want me to."

Dean groaned in response, right into Seth's ear. He felt the younger man shudder against him once more. He loved the control he had over the younger man but especially loved just how _easily_ Seth gave that control up to him every single time. "Pull your pants down and bend over the car." He whispered hotly into Seth's ear.

He watched as Seth reluctantly pulled out of their embrace and walked a few feet down towards the hood of their rented, black sedan. His hand worked lazily on his cock as he watched Seth almost lean against the car. He let out a sharp breath while he watched Seth pull down quickly pull down his pants to sit just above his knees. His hand worked a little bit faster as he watched the younger man place his hands on top of the still warm car and bend over slightly, pushing that wonderful, tanned ass out and back.

Dean groaned. He dropped his hand from his erection and crossed the few short feet that was separating them. He stood behind Seth and just admired the few for a moment. His hands rand all the way down Seth's toned, t-shirt covered back, his fingers sneaking under the fabric to touch the skin he loved so much. His nails scratched down the younger man's side, a soft groan leaving Seth's mouth as Dean's hands moved lower still. He let out another groan of his own as his hands finally reached Seth's muscular ass. His fingers groped at the muscular cheeks, spreading them apart a few times before he retracted his hand and smacked at the right ass cheek.

"Ouch." Seth mumbled loud enough to hear. He yelped again when Dean repeated his movements but it didn't stop him from pushing his ass back against Dean's hands.

Dean smirked. He was going to enjoy this. He pushed his own hips forward, his cock rubbing between Seth's firm cheeks, making the younger man moan. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube that he'd been planning to use the whole time. He squirted a small amount onto his fingers and moved them down towards Seth's tight hole. He didn't hesitate with being gentle (he knew Seth liked it rougher anyway) and shoved two of his long digits right into Seth's warm channel.

Seth moaned, pushing his hips back against Dean's fingers. The older man knew exactly what to do to get him going and it always made Seth so eager for his cock. He pushed his ass back harder against Dean's long, thick fingers, hoping that the older man would get his message. He wanted Dean to fuck him now.

"I don't even need to fuckin' prep you. You're practically gagging for it." Dean's voice teased him as he pulled his fingers out of Seth's tight ass.

Dean squirted more of the clear gel onto his hands and coated his own cock quickly and thoroughly, a soft moan leaving his lips as he jerked his cock slowly. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his erection and guided it towards Seth's hole, his knees bending slightly to line himself up. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding before he pushed into Seth. He wasn't slow and he wasn't gentle, he just shoved his cock inside of the younger man with a rough thrust.

Seth let out another yelp but he still pushed his ass back against Dean's invading member. His fingers tried to grab at the hood of the rental car but they were slipping already. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to get used to the overwhelming sensation of Dean being inside of him. Not that the older man gave him much time.

Dean didn't bother with waiting for Seth to be ready. As soon as he had slid balls deep in, he started to pull out and slam back in. His large hands grabbed at Seth's slender hips, his fingers pushing into the indents as he began pulling out and slamming back in. He started off slower than usual but only to try and prolong his own orgasm that was already building up. He could feel Seth's body reacting beneath him as he continued pushing in and pulling out, a soft grunt leaving his mouth every time he pushed up against Seth's tanned cheeks.

Seth pushed himself up enough to be able to turn around and look at Dean. He took in the way the older man's face was pulled tight with tension, his bottom lip in between his teeth as his blue eyes watched Seth's ass jiggle every time his hips smacked up hard against it. He could feel Dean's pace increasing but he wanted more, no, he needed more. He smirked at the older man. "I thought you said you were going to fuck me?"

Dean's head snapped up to look at Seth, his back arching, pink tongue running across his lips as he stared at Dean in the most seductive way. Dean's hips snapped forward hard, making Seth moan loudly and push back harder. His fingers gripped tighter at Seth's hips as he watched Seth's face contort with pleasure every time he thrust his dick in harder and further. "How's that for you? Better _Princess_?"

Seth winked at him. "You can do better than that. C'mon, _fuck_ me Dean."

Dean almost growled. He wasn't used to this sassy side of Seth Rollins but he sure as hell loved it. He pushed one hand on Seth's back and forced the younger man to bend just that little bit more before he began powering in and out of that tight ass. His fingers gripped tighter and tighter still at those hips, pulling them back sharply every time he thrust in. Hard in, quick out. Over and over again.

He groaned at the sounds they were making. Seth's moans were increasing with volume every time he thrust in and so was the intensity of their bodies colliding, the smack, smack, smack of Dean's hips of Seth's ass was making his cock throb even harder inside of the tight ass. His eyes flicked down, raking along Seth's exquisite body, settling on Seth's tanned ass, another groan leaving his lips as he watched it. His blue eyes focused on the way that Seth's always willing ass swallowed his thick cock inside before spitting it back out, only to repeat that process again and again. He groaned once more, his hips working a little bit faster each time he slammed in, a loud moan leaving the slightly younger man's throat every time he pushed.

His eyes flicked up to see Seth's head dropped, almost touching the hood of their car. "Touch yourself." He barked, his thrusts not faltering but speeding up as he watched Seth obey his requests like the good bottom boy that he was. "Fuck yes. Just like that Seth." He groaned. His fingers were squeezing tighter and harder against Seth's skin. He was thankful that they didn't wear trunks to wrestle so that the marks could stay private.

"Dean." Seth panted. He was so close already. He could feel his stomach doing back flips over and over again. He knew Dean was close too. He didn't need to turn around to know that the older man was close. He could tell by his thrusts. "I want you to fuckin' come in me."

Dean growled. His hips continued powering in and out of Seth. Hard in, quick out. Over and over again. The smack, smack, smack of their bodies connecting was growing in volume. He knew he couldn't last much longer. Seth's moans were growing louder and more desperate with every thrust inside which only made his cock pulse harder. He had to make Seth come first though.

Seth couldn't even think anymore. Dean's hips pounding into him matched his own harsh rhythm on his hand. His mind was clouded with pleasure. He pushed his hips back hard against Dean's cock, the swollen head rubbing against his prostate aggressively. It felt so damn good. Dean fucking him was the single most pleasurable thing in the world. "Dean, baby, I'm, ah-" He panted. He could barely form words. His hand was jerking his cock so hard. The fap, fap, fap sound was drowned out by their bodies smacking together. "Baby, I'm gonna, I'm _soo_-"

Dean's hips powered harder and harder, impossibly harder and rougher into Seth. His own stomach muscles were clenching, the white hot pleasure of orgasm was almost upon him. He knew Seth was close, he could already feel those ass muscles clenching around his cock and hard. His rhythm never faltered though, never stopped as they rocked against each other, Seth pushing back at just the right time, every time.

It only took a few more thrusts of Dean's fat cock inside of him and his hand jerking his erection roughly before Seth reached his orgasm. He pushed back hard against Dean's strong body, his own body submitting to the amazing pleasure of his orgasm. He threw his head forward and moaned out Dean's name loud enough for anyone who may have been close by to hear. His body tensed harshly around Dean, his back arching as his cum shot up his length and splattered against the wheel of their rental, Dean's name repeated from his lips several times as he came down from his high.

Dean came only a few seconds later. His hips thrusting into Seth's ass harder and rougher than ever. His eyes fluttered shut as the orgasm took him over, Seth's tight ass literally sucking the cum from his cock and spurting it hard into Seth. Seth's name was ripped from his throat as he continued rocking in and out a few more times before he finally stopped.

Dean's fingers squeezed a couple more times on Seth's hips before he reluctantly pulled out of the younger man's quivering body. He raked his fingers through Seth's multi-coloured hair and yanked the younger man around and towards him. He pressed their lips together in a searing kiss, tongues reaching out and curling around each other as Dean pressed him to the side of the car once more. Dean pulled back from the kiss first and smiled at the younger man, their brown and blue eyes speaking words the two grown men were not ready to say yet. He pecked Seth's lips once more. "I'm driving now."

Seth groaned. "I'd rather not die, thanks."

Dean quickly did up his pants and raced around to the driver's side. He slid in easily, watching as Seth reluctantly sat in the passenger seat. He started up the ignition and in no time they were off to finish their journey to the next town. He dropped his right hand from the steering wheel to rest on his thigh and tap his fingers along with whatever song was playing in the background. He almost jumped when he felt Seth's left hand grab at his right and entwine their fingers together. He glanced over at smiled at the younger man.

Seth smirked. "Dean, I'm _bored_." He whined.

Dean's blue eyes glittered wickedly in the darkness. "Well, I know what you can do."

**END**

**A/N:** thanks so much for reading, hope you guys liked that. Any feed back is appreciated. Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/making this a favourite. GatesVengeance x


End file.
